Proyecto Jinchūriki
by RinneRikudo
Summary: Naruto, Yagura y Gaara son secuestrados por Obito a corta edad de nacidos y separados de sus familias que los dan por muertos, para así convertirlos en las 'armas definitivas de Akatsuki'. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá ahora que recuerdos de la infancia del rubio vuelven a él? ¿O cuando una Hyuga llena de problemas llegue por mera casualidad a su vida? NaruHina.
1. El poder de los sueños

**Disclaimer:** La historia y trama de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** conforme avance la historia, serán observables:

OC's (solo unos pocos y no serán muy determinantes que digamos).

OoC (justificado, claro está).

Violencia.

Lenguaje explícito.

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

—Diálogo de personajes.

_—Pensamiento de personajes._

**—Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones.  
**

**_—Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones._**

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

**_El poder de los sueños._**

El terrorífico y espectral manto de la oscuridad en compañía de un inquebrantable silencio recubrían conjuntamente —valga la redundancia— el penumbroso pasaje subterráneo donde cierto trío de jinchūrikis habitaba. Sus techos denegaban la entrada a los rayos del sol, siendo tan solo las sombras las únicas que danzaban a través de los delgados pero extensos pasillos, a excepción de la luz generada a partir del fuego que reposaba sentado en los mechones de algunas velas, respirando el poco oxígeno presente en la atmósfera.

A través del laberinto que se encontraba dotado de numerosas trampas, las cuales estaban elaboradas y ubicadas estratégicamente para asesinar en el instante a cualquier intruso, en uno de los muchos cuartos —casi absolutamente todos vacíos a excepción de tres— un pequeño y durmiente niño rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo que nunca ha visto en todo su esplendor con tres marcas en cada mejilla similares a las de un zorro, y presumiblemente de alrededor de ocho años de edad, se removía inquietamente sobre su duro colchón, se quejaba y emitía sonidos que daban a entender cuán perturbado se hallaba. Lo más seguro es que estuviese teniendo pesadillas, aunque tomando en cuenta el lugar donde estaba y pasaba su día a día, no era de extrañar que las tuviese. Pero, no lo eran, hace mucho que ya no tenía, ya sea por haber superado sus miedos o haber sido obligado por las circunstancias a encerrarlos en un oculto rincón en lo más profundo de su ser; era algo mucho más profundo y que por muy lejos rozaba la categoría que una pesadilla involucraba.

_—__¡Eso, eso, vamos tú puedes Naru-chan! ¡Tú puedes Naru-chan! ¡Minato! ¡Naruto está dando sus primeros pasos, corre!_

En su subconsciente era proyectada una escena que, opuesto a lo que reflejaba su estado y movimientos físicos, parecía disfrutar y bastante. Una versión más joven de él, dando lo mejor de sí para levantarse por su cuenta y caminar hasta una bella mujer ojivioleta que lo animaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con sus brazos extendidos, alentándolo a no rendirse y que corriese a sus brazos, a que diese lo mejor de sí para porque ella confiaba en él, pero más que nada, por un sentimiento que el chico apenas y empezaba a comprender del todo en casi una década de existencia.

No entendía cómo o por qué, pero siempre, desde el primer momento que la fémina apareció en sus fantasías, los latidos de su órgano vital aumentaban drásticamente, y lo seguían haciendo al recordar la perfección que ella enmarcaba.

_—__¡Ven con mamá Naru-chan, vamos tú puedes!_

Mamá.

_—__¡Vamos tú puedes Naru-chan, ven mi niñito, ven con mamá!_

¿Qué era una madre?

_—__¡Ven con tu Kaa-chan!_

¿Kaa-chan?

_—__Zetsu, ¿qué es ''mamá''?_

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, o eso notó él cuando en medio de una de sus sesiones rutinarias de ninjutsu, hizo tal consulta para salir de dudas y saber quién o qué era esa ''mamá'' que un día hizo acto de presencia así nada más, en un acontecimiento distinto al que ahora soñaba. Y es que el Zetsu original era el único que jamás lo maltrató directamente, de eso se encargaban los otros, por ello le tenía más confianza.

_—__En teoría, una madre es la persona que te dio la vida, que te tuvo en su vientre por nueve meses y resistió el trabajoso acto de parir para concebirte. Eso es una madre, todo lo que ese concepto involucra más allá son patrañas, cosas de las que tú no deberías preocuparte._

Y así lo obedeció, y memorizó textualmente su definición dada de ''mamá''. No debería preocuparse de esa individuo, ni le debería importar en lo absoluto, mensaje captado. Así se lo había ordenado, así obedecería. Mamá no era alguien con quien debería perder su tiempo, él solo pertenecía a su amo y a nadie más, no era de ningún otro y mucho menos era un niñito.

Pero, en contra de su voluntad, su madre no desapareció. Con el pasar del tiempo, descubrió que estar con ''mamá'' no era tan malo como Zetsu lo hacía ver, era todo lo contrario, porque en ella descubrió un refugio del cual escapar, por lo menos en sus fantasías, de las agonías concebidas a partir de la crueldad de su mayor superior, porque pese a que lo obedecía sin refutar, el sufrimiento que le causaba era desmesurado.

Un frenesí de emociones jamás experimentadas lo recorrían de punta a punta siempre que, al dormir, visualizaba la silueta de la angelical pelirroja. Adoraba ser aprisionado en su fuerte abrazo y hundido entre sus dulces besos. Le encantaba ser consentido y mimado con la melosidad que solo ella tenía y le podía brindar. Amaba llorar en su hombro, desahogarse en su seno; si bien al soñar sus sollozos eran por otras razones mucho más simples, al levantarse para él era como si hubiera descargado su llanto a raíz de lo que hoy por hoy enfrentaba.

Llorar.

¿Desde cuándo no lloraba?

Llorar era de inútiles, de ilusos; y como tal ameritaba un castigo cuando así lo hacía: ser lanzado por los clones de Zetsu al pozo de agua fría hasta dos horas y media después que dejara de hacerlo, o ser encerrado en solitario por una semana. Pero con ella, era completamente distinto, nada de eso ocurría, podía llorar sin miedo a una represalia.

Sentía ¿cómo decirlo? Una calidez al estar a su lado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era hermosa, algo dentro de él se debilitaba cuando las atenciones que ella le dedicaba como si fuese el único ser vivo en el planeta protagonizaban sus pensamientos, y eso lo hacía sentir… bien. Siempre lo dejaba con ganas de volver a ella, de regresar para seguir recibiendo su cariño y afecto, porque aunque no lo dijera con su boca, ella era la viva promesa de que nada malo le pasaría.

_—__¡Naruto! ¡¿Kushina dónde está la cámara?! ¡Vamos Naru-chan, sigue así, no te detengas!_

Por su parte, el hombre de rasgos físicos asemejados a los suyos no se quedaba atrás. Empezó a aparecer poco después que mamá lo hizo, en un suceso también independiente al que ahora experimentaba.

Él le daba origen a una sensación indescriptible, tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente a la que mamá causaba. Si estuviese obligado a hacerlo, diría que era algo así como seguridad, confianza; es que eso experimentó cuando, jugando sobre la verdosa grama rodeada de flores que llamaban ''jardín'', tropezó y cayó con su frente golpeando al césped, para el ojiazul socorrerlo al cargarlo con delicadeza, repartiendo cuidadosamente caricias de las que había carecido toda su vida.

_—__Todo va a estar bien, Naruto. Papá está aquí._

Papá.

_—__Tu papá no dejará que nada ni nadie te lastime._

¿Qué era un padre?

_—__Tou-san está contigo._

¿Tou-san?

_—__Zetsu, ¿qué es ''papá''?_

El hombre planta se quedó perplejo ante tal interrogante surgida en medio de una práctica de taijutsu.

_—__Un padre es la persona con la que tu madre practicó el coito y como tal te originó a ti, es junto a tu madre el responsable de que tú existas. Sin embargo no le des importancia a esa persona, a ti no te incumbe nada referente a él._

Entendido. ''Papá'' era alguien a quién no debía darle relevancia alguna, lo que se propuso con mamá lo haría esta vez con papá, y no debía fallar en esta oportunidad.

¿Pero cómo no darle relevancia, cuando a lo largo de las noches perseveraban sus apariciones? Se le hizo imposible cumplir con lo que se propuso. ¿Cómo no importarle, cuando siempre se veía a sí mismo siendo columpiado en lo que aquel hombre llamaba ''parque'', junto a un niño parecido a él, divirtiéndose como nunca lo había hecho?

La mano derecha de su señor de modo constante, varias veces con cuidadoso sigilo, le pedía explicaciones sobre cómo se había enterado sobre los términos ''mamá'' y ''papá''. Por algún motivo, decidió ocultar la verdad, al menos la mayor parte de ella, y respondió que tan solo tuvo una fantasía al tomar una siesta, cuando en realidad resultaban ser mucho más numerosas.

_—__Zetsu, ¿Por qué no tengo padres?_

Inevitable se le hizo el preguntar por aquella incógnita. El fenómeno no respondió, decidió ignorarlo, o por lo menos no respondió en esa ocasión ni lo hizo él. En una de las rutinarias visitas de Madara cada dos o tres meses, fue él quien le dio la respuesta que empezaba a necesitar.

_—__Tus padres, al igual que los de tus compañeros, los abandonaron desde el momento que nacieron. Fue entonces que yo los rescaté y los traje conmigo. Tú nunca tuviste padres._

Así fue como el pequeño se vio en medio de una encrucijada de sentimientos encontrados. Si lo que decía su amo era cierto, y siempre debía creerle porque estaba para servirle, entonces esos sujetos eran solo productos de su imaginación para apaciguar sus penas, porque efectivamente eso era lo que hacían. Empezó a detestarlos, porque eran falsos, porque todo lo que representaban era solo una vil mentira; los odiaba… porque los amaba.

¿Amor? ¿Qué era el amor?

Amor. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre puso en duda qué era amar y qué involucraba. Un poco de la explicación del mencionado concepto se le escapó en una ocasión a Zetsu, desde allí se planteaba si había sentido amor alguna vez.

Amor, ese grato sentir, lo más cercano que había creído llegar a amar, en algún sentido, fueron y son sus amigos, sus hermanos; porque con ellos podía hablar libremente sin miedo alguno, porque disfrutaba junto a ellos de su infancia lo máximo que podían a pesar de todas las adversidades. Porque, cuando no eran vigilados ni entrenaban arduamente, podían jugar, podían hacer travesuras, podían comportarse como lo que realmente eran: niños. Claro que para el rubio jamás fue de su conocer cómo era ser un niño, al menos uno común; pero algo en lo profundo de él siempre lo orientó por ese camino, a pesar de rehuir de ello nunca lo dejó de lado.

A sus amigos también les preguntó qué era una mamá y qué era un papá, solo que al parecer, como él, tampoco sabían nada sobre ellos. Es más, si él no lo hubiera preguntado, no hubieran sabido que tuvieron padres alguna vez. La diferencia más recalcable es que a ellos no les afectaba tanto como a él el no tener padres, y le aconsejaron olvidarlos por su propio bien, pues a Madara no parecía agradarle que hablase de ello. Claro que no lo hizo ni ellos lo delataron, lo último por sus lazos fraternales, y lo primero porque en papá y mamá halló el verdadero significado de la palabra amor, y le fascinaba.

Por eso los odiaba: porque su amor que aparentaba ser tan real, tan esperanzador, era falso; y eso conllevaba a que sus sentimientos por ellos fuesen falsos también, que una parte suya fuese solo una mentira; porque a pesar de todo lo que intentó, se aferró a ellos. Los amó.

¿Cómo no amarlos?

Más que sueños, más que ilusiones, parecía vivir los engaños que su mente le jugaba. Ejemplo de ello era la escena que ahora mismo transitaba a través de su pequeño universo: papá había llegado luego de los llamados de mamá, y le tomaba algo que llamaban ''foto'' mientras que, por primera vez, caminaba por su cuenta. Su madre explotó en aplausos, así como su padre se acercaba a él luego de fotografiarlo para, desordenando sus dorados cabellos, felicitarlo por su logro.

—Papá, ma-mamá…

Quería estar así por siempre, quería ser mimado así por siempre. Que _eso_ le fuese eterno, no quería que se terminase.

_—__Bien hecho, campeón._

—¡Aaaahh…! — Ahogó por instinto el grito que iba a vociferar al levantarse de golpe. Sudaba a balas y su respiración se mantenía incontrolada. Para su desilusión, había vuelto a la realidad.

Se fijó en su ambiente, buscando algo, o más bien a alguien. Pensó que esta vez su fantasía sí se había hecho realidad y allí estaban sus padres esperándolo, listos para continuar dándole amor.

—No hay nadie —musitó, y desilusionado bajaba su cabeza—. Nadie…

Apretó con sus puños levemente las sábanas que lo cubrían, así como fruncía un poco el ceño. Se resistió a que una solitaria lágrima recorriera sus mejillas.

_—__Tuve uno de esos sueños otra vez…_

Al final eran solo eso, sueños.

_—__Estúpido. Soy un estúpido._

Madara-sama tenía razón, sus sueños eran solo una tontería de la que debía olvidarse ya que lo distraía de sus objetivos originales.

Pero es que para él eran mucho más que simples sueños, se veían tan reales, y siempre que reincidían era un episodio distinto, veía cosas que él nunca había aprendido, cosas que nunca había experimentado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan calurosa una mentira, tan cómoda? Más aún, ¿cómo podía soñar cosas de las que nunca se había enterado que existiesen?

**—****Naruto.**

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida al escuchar el llamado de una voz agravada, volteó su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía para encontrarse con el Zetsu original ascendiendo desde el piso.

**—****Madara ha venido **—informó su mitad oscurecida—,** y quiere verte, ahora.**

—Hai —respondió sin titubear.

—Oh, además deberías llevar puesto tu equipo de batalla —agregó con una voz más agudizada y burlona y media sonrisa en su lado izquierdo. Quien no conociera a Zetsu no sabría que no era uno sino dos entes separados en el mismo cuerpo, independientes uno del otro, por ello la diferencia en su voz, o voces.

—¡Hai! —exclamó esta vez la respuesta a su orden, para de la misma forma que entró ver desvanecer a ambos Zetsu a través del suelo.

Sin deseos de hacer esperar a ''nadie'', el ojiazul se vistió a una velocidad digna de cualquier shinobi de mediano/alto nivel. Sus prendas consistían en un chaleco oscuro —distinto al que suelen utilizar los ninjas de las Naciones Elementales— así como una camisa de largas mangas, guantes, y pantalón del mismo tono, y una túnica también negruzca cuya capucha recubría su cabeza.

Salió de su habitación ya vestido con una expresión facial neutra y dejando de lado momentáneamente sus reflexiones, y se propuso a recorrer la gigantesca extensión subterránea en donde residía. Si bien ya conocía la ruta correcta de pies a cabeza siempre debía estar concentrado de no tomar el sendero equivocado o podía pagarlo muy caro, cosa que era un poco dificultosa con el tétrico silencio que envolvía la atmósfera, que aun habiendo vivido años en él, seguía con cierto temor de permanecer rodeado por él, más aún considerando que casi todos los cuartos del lugar eran, sin exageración alguna, fantasmas.

Siguió caminando a paso medio a través de los senderos, hasta encontrarse con alguien que lo hizo recobrar su compostura y sonreír en el acto.

—¡Gaara, hola!—saludó el rubio al pelirrojo de tez blanca haciendo una señal con su mano, el chico vestía idéntico a él.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó también sonriente el de ojos turquesa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, estoy genial.

—Me alegro. —dijo con honestidad.

—Ayer en mi práctica individual avancé bastante en Kenjutsu —informó alegre—. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue con tu arena?

—¡Estupendo! ¡Avancé un montón moldeando el chakra para ella! —indicó el pálido niño.

—¡Genial! —Lo felicitó alegre.

—Oye, ¿a ti también te dijo Zetsu que fuéramos a ver a Madara-sama?

_—__Ahora tu hijo es mío, Yondaime Hokage._

En su cabeza resonó la voz del mencionado, casi pudo haber jurado que había aparecido allí mismo para dejar dicho eso, por lo que —como antes— buscó en el lugar algún indicio de que Madara o cualquier otro estuviese ahí.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó confuso.

—¿Eh? Si no hay nadie además de nosotros Naruto —destacó lo último, dejando en claro su respuesta—. Claro que no hay nadie, ¿te encuentras bien?

El de marcas zorrunas pareció no oírlo, o al menos no en un principio, pues miraba hacia los lados sin parar de intentar hallar al propietario de dichas palabras.

_—__Me estoy volviendo loco._

Y es que no era para menos, solo escuchaba voces como máximo una vez al día desde que aparecieron hace menos de un mes, pero era la primera vez que las escuchaba apenas y se despertaba, eso no podía ser bueno.

—Sí, estoy bien, es solo que… mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de Madara-sama ahora —Se mostró incómodo ante el pronunciamiento de aquel nombre, evitaba en la medida de lo posible hacer mención de él desde el potenciamiento de sus delirios, ni él sabía por qué—. ¿No has visto a Yagura?

—Eh… Pues no lo veo desde nuestro entrenamiento grupal de ayer —respondió el niño de baja estatura, un poco extrañado por la actitud de su igual. Se la pasaba muy distraído recientemente.

—¡Aquí estoy! — Se escuchó una voz haciendo eco a la lejanía, que con el paso de los segundos iba cobrando fuerza, hasta finalmente revelarse un niño de cabello verde-grisáceo y de edad, estatura y prendas iguales al del dúo de jinchūrikis ahí presentes.

—¡Yagura! —exclamaron al unísono el rubio y el pelirrojo.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? —preguntó algo emocionado el ojimorado.

—¡Bien! —respondió el de marcas en las mejillas.

—Genial —habló el ojiescarlata.

—Oe, Yagura, ¿cómo te fue ayer con tu entrenamiento? —preguntó Naruto.

—Estupendo, ¡un poco más y dominaré del todo mi sub-elemento!

—¿Cuál de los dos? —interrogó Gaara.

—¡Pues el Hyōton! —contestó orgulloso.

—Vaya —El ojiazul dio un pequeño silbido—. Y yo que pensaba que solo eras bueno dándotela de jefe, ¡jajajajajajaja!

—¿Qué dices? Si te puedo patear fácilmente el trasero, Naruto —refutó sonriente, generando una mueca de enojo en el hijo del Yondaime—. Bueno... ¿Así que a ustedes también los llamaron y les dijeron que viniéramos equipados?

—Pues sí, a ambos. —Fue la respuesta de Gaara, Naruto solo se limitó a asentir; Yagura había cortado cualquier medio para darle una respuesta a su anterior afirmación.

—Me pregunto qué será, ¿tal vez nuestra primera misión? —indagó el de verdosos cabellos, con rostro pensativo.

—Tal vez —dijo inseguro Gaara.

—Pues si es así, me pregunto cómo será —habló sin mostrar emoción aparente el infante de jutsus Suiton—. ¿Saldremos afuera?

—Ni idea, pero lo mejor será apurarnos, no queremos llegar demorados —aconsejó el pelirrojo, para sus dos amigos asentir y continuar con su recorrido.

Siguieron charlando un rato más sobre diversos temas, Naruto recordando la exquisitez del único ramen que había logrado probar en su vida el día que se acabaron las provisiones y Zetsu les trajo lo primero que consiguió, Yagura comentando sobre la envidia que le tenía a ambos ya que Gaara no podía ser herido gracias a su arena y Naruto aunque sí podía, se sanaba bastante rápido, lo que lo molestaba en gran medida ya que él siempre terminaba malherido en sus sesiones de práctica, y Gaara tan solo riendo del puchero que armaba Yagura. En verdad se comportaban como eso al estar solos: niños, y no los asesinos sanguinarios que otros esperaban que fuesen.

Luego de un cuarto de hora procurando no equivocarse de vía, llegaron al fin hasta una espaciosa habitación, a la que ya habían ingresado antes, solo que esta vez, se toparon con la sorpresa de que había algo más, y ese algo era una imponente estatua de… lo que sea que fuese, parecía de un humano pero con detalles muy extraños, como unas protuberancias salidas de su espalda o grilletes en sus manos; pero de lo que sí estaban seguros es que su apariencia ocasionaba un escalofrío en sus cuerpos que los recorría hasta la médula espinal. Era la primera vez que la visualizaban, más aún, era la primera vez que veían algo tan descomunal, pero por algún motivo, algo dentro de ellos, muy dentro, algo distinto a lo que ocasionaba las alucinaciones en el rubio, les decía que se alejaran de ella, que se fueran para no volver, mas no obedecieron a sus impulsos por más fuertes que hayan sido.

Se les hizo imposible el subir sus mandíbulas que se encontraban a la altura de sus pechos dejando abiertas sus bocas ante la majestuosidad de tal pieza, y por ello continuaron contemplándola unos minutos más pues parecía que no había nadie más en la habitación, todavía.

—Bonita, ¿verdad?

La súbita aparición de una voz masculina tras sus espaldas los puso en alerta, al girarse lo primero que distinguieron entre las sombras fue a un nebuloso enmascarado cruzado de brazos mirándolos fijamente, y no con buenas intenciones. Vestía las mismas ropas que ellos, su capucha recubría su cabeza así como sus cortos y negros cabellos. Tenía activada su línea de sangre, resplandeciendo su dōjutsu en medio de la oscuridad, detrás del único orificio existente en su anaranjada máscara, dándole un toque diabólico y estremecedor; la rojiza luz que emitía era tal que a pesar de no haber otra fuente de iluminación en el sitio, la que brindaba la misma era suficiente como para ser observable su figura entre las sombras.

De su ser era desprendida un aura maligna que sin mayores problemas sofocaba el ambiente. A pesar de no ser del tipo sensor, los chicos sintieron la terrorífica esencia de su chakra capaz de intimidar a un pelotón completo de ninjas nivel Jōnin; obviado se les hizo el hecho de que el shinobi estaba elevando dicha energía adrede, posiblemente para marcar —como era costumbre— su superioridad frente a ellos, y recordarles su posición de liderato.

_—__¡No, Naruto! ¡Maldición! ¡Narutoooooooo!_

En el justo instante que el ojiazul observó el color sangre de su sharingan sintió todo dar vueltas el hilo de la realidad fue distorsionado, desesperados gritos retumbaron en sus oídos y de un instante a otro se encontró en las profundidades del mismo infierno: un cuarto envuelto en el poderoso crecimiento de las llamas que lo devoraban, decorado con el humo que las últimas expulsaban, siendo reducido el lugar a cenizas sin piedad alguna, sin nada que se salvase de su letal alcance.

_—__¿Qué pasó, cómo llegué aquí? _—Se preguntaba el joven—. _¿Acaso es un genjutsu?_

Tal vez sí, lo más seguro es que su amo lo haya sometido a un jutsu ilusorio, tal vez lo torturaría un poco y jugaría con él para hacerlo madurar más rápido, como él llamaba a sus fines. Pero, hubo una rareza que lo hizo negar aquella probabilidad: el fuego prácticamente lo abrazaba, y aún así no sentía calor, tampoco olfateaba el olor a quemado, no sentía nada más que el pánico de la situación. Eso no era un genjutsu, al menos no uno de su señor, porque en los suyos era perceptible hasta el más mínimo elemento circunstancial que causara sufrimiento.

Se fijó alrededor en busca de lo que sea que le diera un indicio o pista que lo llevara a saber dónde estaba, la habitación completa desde los techos hasta las paredes le daba una sensación de Déjà vu pero no tenía idea de por qué lo hacía, hasta que al fin, sobre una mesita de noche al lado de un destruido sofá, reconoció entre las crueles llamas un cuadro, destruido y ya casi consumido por las altas temperaturas pero lo reconoció: el mismo enmarcaba una foto muy especial para él, la imagen capturaba a su madre acariciando su vientre con su padre tomándola de la cintura y apegado a ella, lucían felices y el embarazo de ella parecía de unos ya casi completados nueve meses, el mismo que daría lugar más tarde a su nacimiento.

¡Era su cuarto de juegos, el de sus sueños! Entonces se observó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que no era él, al menos su yo actual, sino su versión bebé. Ya todo tenía sentido, por eso el lugar le parecía tan familiar. Pero, ¿cómo había llegado allí si no estaba durmiendo, si no estaba soñando? Más importante, ¿por qué su cuarto de juegos se incendiaba?

Notó un último detalle, el cual fue el más recalcable de todos: en medio del caos, la puerta, lugar de donde provenían las vociferaciones además de violentos golpes, parecía cubierta de numerosos sellos pero debido a la nubosidad causada por el fuego no pudo distinguir de qué tipo eran. Eso sí, evitaban el paso de quien estuviese detrás de ella.

_—__¡Naruto!_

_—__¡Naru-chan!_

Esas voces…

_—__¡Naruto!_

Eran las voces de sus padres.

_—__¡Mierda! ¡Naruto!_

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Quiso correr hasta ellos, aún siendo los sucesos un mero espejismo los mismos le daban mala espina, pero alcanzar a sus progenitores fue inútil porque una oscura mano arropada de cuero se lo impidió; es más, no solo se lo impidió sino que lo estaba sosteniendo y sin ningún cuidado por cierto. Volteó su mirada para identificar a su agresor, a ese que lo separaba de su familia, solo para toparse con un ojo que lo paralizó y lo hizo temblar, era el sharingan de su amo. La máscara era distinta pero el ojo era el mismo, no cabía duda, la maldad que él reflejaba era inconfundible.

_—__A partir de hoy eres mío, Kyūbi._

Imprevistamente, las llamas se acrecentaron.

_—__¡Narutoooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Lo último que escuchó fue el desgarrador grito de su madre antes de volver a sentir todo dar vueltas al ritmo de la explosión del incendio.

—Psss, Naruto. —Yagura chasqueó su lengua por lo bajo, con intención de avisarle al rubio que volviese a este plano de la existencia y que lo hiciera rápido.

—¿Qu-Qué…?

Así como se fue había regresado, ni tiempo tuvo de asimilar el evento que acababa de acontecerle porque se encontró de frente con el mismo dōjutsu que protagonizó su sueño, desprendiendo la misma frialdad, tal vez hasta más fuerte. Notó que el ojiescarlata y el ojimorado estaban en posición de reverencia, y sin perder un segundo más hizo lo propio. Joder, seguro Gaara y Yagura habían saludado a Madara hace largo rato y él tan solo se quedó ahí como un despistado, su suerte no podía ser peor.

El hombre rió por medio segundo, ya sea de satisfacción por lo que ocurriría hoy o en burla por el comportamiento del contenedor del Nueve Colas; la mueca de felicidad que portaba era con sencillez reconocible en la única parte no cubierta de su rostro. Un poco más atrás de él se encontraban el Zetsu Blanco y el Zetsu negro, que decidieron acercarse más a Tobi puesto que los menores aún no se habían percatado de que estuviesen ahí.

—Ichibi, Sanbi, Kyūbi; les he hecho una pregunta —Se mostró dominante, elevando un poco su tono de voz, dejando en claro que su momento de alegría anterior solo fue efímero—: ¿Acaso no es hermoso este caparazón?

—Sí, Madara-sama —respondieron, sin deseos de hacer enfadar al ''salvador de la raza humana''.

El ex shinobi de Konoha posó su vista en la gigantesca reliquia, aproximándose un poco a ella con aires de admiración, dejando a Zetsu en el rincón donde hizo acto de presencia, pasándole a un lado.

—Seguramente se preguntarán qué es esta estatua, por qué está aquí o de qué es caparazón —Dio comienzo a su discurso, incrementando la liberación de su instinto asesino contra los pequeños, que se mantenían firmes prestando atención, intentado con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar algún indicio de temor—. Para eso he venido hoy, hoy ustedes tres sabrán cómo libraremos al mundo del ciclo infinito de odio y dolor, y lograr así el sueño eterno, y lo haremos con esta magnífica pieza. No me interrumpan mientras hablo a menos de que así se los pida.

Los infantes asintieron, señal de que obedecerían sin vacilar a su orden. El Uchiha adoptó entonces un semblante aún más oscurecido del que portaba hasta ahora, eliminando cualquier emoción positiva en él.

—¿Recuerdan que siempre que me preguntaban cómo lograríamos la redención mundial, yo les negaba responderles?

—Sí, Madara-sama. — Hace mucho tiempo que los pequeños fueron educados estrictamente para dar respuestas cortas al unísono para el Uchiha, y no mostrarse nunca doblegados ante él, sin tampoco rozar el punto de la rebeldía.

El enmascarado elevó un poco más su chakra antes de proseguir. Los chicos tragaron fuerte ante la presión del aire, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a tal punto que creían sus corazones les saldrían piernas y escaparían del sitio. Pero Naruto, además de todo eso, sintió algo más.

_—__Quítense del camino, o los mataré._

_—__¡No te vamos a entregar al chico!_

Escuchó dos voces en su cabeza, una de Madara y otra de alguien a quien no reconoció, era una nueva voz de alguien que jamás había oído. Se estremeció ligeramente, pero se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar a su subconsciente con motivo de la mirada fija que su amo emprendía exclusivamente contra él. Después podría pensar mejor lo que ocurría, porque era ya la segunda vez que escuchaba a su molesta imaginación.

—Pues con esto la lograremos. —Señaló con su palma extendida al monstruo de madera detrás suyo—. Se llama Gedō Mazō.

Los chicos posaron su mirada nuevamenteen el mencionado objeto para contemplarlo.

—Es el caparazón de una criatura mítica —continuó con sus palabras—, solo necesitan saber eso. En el mundo hay un total de nueve Bestias con Colas como ustedes ya saben. Con esto, seremos capaces de extraer los Bijūs del resto de los jinchūrikis, los cuales son esenciales para nuestros planes ya que necesitamos reunir a todos.

Un momento, ¿a todos? ¿Pero no moría el contenedor al que le es extraído su Bestia con Colas? ¿Acaso ellos iban a morir también? Tan solo pensar en eso los hizo tragar fuerte, de nuevo. Sus hombros se tensaron, sintieron temblar y no de frío, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento y educación que recibieron no estaban preparados para morir aún, no de ese modo.

—Ustedes no deben preocuparse, no extraeré los suyos ya que sirven a mis objetivos, por tanto no morirán —Los despreocupó, y vaya que lo hizo porque se relajaron en el acto—, pero necesitaremos quitárselos a sus otros contenedores ya que no estarán dispuestos a colaborar con nuestra causa. Así, con el poder del Ichibi hasta el Kyūbi, no habrá persona, organización, Aldea ninja o Alianza en el planeta que se nos resista, o más bien, que se le resista al Tsukuyomi infinito.

Hubo una mueca de confusión por parte de los jóvenes.

—¿Saben lo que es?

—No, Madara-sama.

Dio una diminuta carcajada; claro que sabían qué era, solo que no con ese nombre. Zetsu se acercó más al trío de infantes para intervenir.

**—****Es el sueño eterno** —aclaró su mitad oscura—. **Cuando les decíamos que sumergiríamos al mundo en un sueño perpetuo, donde nada saldría mal, que con ese sueño crearíamos un nuevo mundo perfecto; hablábamos literalmente.**

Los infantes se confundieron aún más. No entendían nada de lo que querían decir, ¿sumergir al mundo en un sueño?

_—__Hablando de soñar… _—Imposible se le hizo al ojiazul tener tal pensamiento, bastantes casualidades había tenido por hoy, pero en otro momento dejaría sus reflexiones.

—Con el poder de los Bijūs que encerraremos en el Gedō Mazō, más el que ustedes tienen, Madara será capaz de realizar cierto jutsu —Tomó turno de palabra su mitad clara, sonriendo—. En resumen, reflejará su sharingan en la luna y llevará a todos los seres vivos a un genjutsu sin fin. Bueno, más que llevarlos, los obligará a ir lo quieran o no.

**—****De esa forma es que Madara romperá el ciclo del odio, ya que al vivir todos en el mundo imaginario que creará, los mayores deseos de los humanos podrían hacerse realidad, por más descabellado que sean. Incluso podría vivir ahí gente muerta, personas especiales que han perdido.**

—Y nada podría salir mal, todos vivirían felices por siempre.

**—****Después de todo, es un sueño. **

Los menores ya entendían medianamente de lo que se trataba todo, y a primera vista la idea se veía maravillosa. Con el planeta completo dormido, en un nuevo plano dirigido por su amo, ya no habrían conflictos, ya no habrían peleas, ya no existiría el dolor, algunas de las tantas cosas de las que Zetsu y Madara les platicaban del mundo exterior, al que casi nunca habían ingresado a excepción de un par de sus campos de entrenamiento, rodeados de altos muros y camuflados de manera que nadie podría saber jamás que alguien se encontrara allí.

—Pero lograr eso no será nada fácil —agregó el Uchiha—. Aunque logren dominar a sus Bijūs del todo, eso no será suficiente para capturar a los otros jinchūrikis que contarán con la protección de sus respectivas naciones. Por eso necesitamos a otras personas, ninjas de alto nivel que colaboren con nuestra causa.

**—****¿Y qué mejor que criminales renegados por sus países? **—finalizó su oración Zetsu.

¿Criminales?

—Ya he recolectado los suficientes que necesitamos en una organización que lidero desde las sombras: Akatsuki.

Akatsuki: amanecer. Irónico que así se llamase un grupo de bandidos. De todas formas, era un nombre que recordarían bien en el futuro. Así lo quería su amo, así sería.

—En unos años ustedes se unirán a ella oficialmente junto a mí, por ahora no necesitan saber muchos detalles de la organización ni por qué aún no soy un miembro oficial, a pesar de ser el líder. Lo que sí necesitan saber, es que ellos no saben nada de nuestras intenciones, tan solo trabajan por dinero o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. Así que, a partir de ese punto, hoy iniciará una nueva fase de su entrenamiento: saldrán afuera y realizarán misiones encubiertas asignadas por individuos que yo seleccione, así ganaremos dinero con el que le pagaremos a los miembros de Akatsuki, por lo menos hasta que se unan a ellos, además de ganar experiencia. Yo reclamaré el efectivo. Por ningún motivo sus rostros o nombres deben ser descubiertos.

Al final el peliverde tuvo razón, sí irían de misión. El enmascarado permaneció unos minutos en silencio posteriormente, caminando a través de la oscurecida habitación, esperando paciente a que alguno de sus subordinados hablara pese a que no se los había ordenado, y no esperó mucho.

—Madara-sama —Lo llamó Yagura—. ¿Y cuál es nuestra primera misión?

El sombrío ninja hizo resplandecer su sharingan aún más, incrementando el temor en el trío.

—Asesinar a la familia de cierto ninja que ha causado bastantes problemas a nuestro primer cliente —dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, haciendo que los niños palidecieran—. Si sobrevive alguno, tomaré la vida de uno de ustedes al succionar a su bestia con cola. ¿Alguna objeción?

¿Alguno de ellos o unos completos desconocidos? Su respuesta era obvia. Ellos eran unas máquinas diseñadas para derramar sangre y obedecer órdenes, así habían sido educados y así actuarían, no iban a ceder solo por un impulso de arrepentimiento o algo por el estilo. Ya le habían quitado la vida a animales de granja tales como ovejas, vacas, gallinas, cerdos; asesinar a un humano iba a ser casi lo mismo, era eso o perder a uno de sus hermanos.

—No, Madara-sama.

La curvatura de los labios del Uchiha se desvió hacia arriba. Espléndido, con esa palabra podía describir la no muy atrasada respuesta de sus sirvientes.

—Aquí tienen los parámetros de su misión y toda la información que necesitan —Sacó unos pequeños pergaminos color verde de entre sus ropas para entregárselos a cada uno—. He dejado la salida abierta, ustedes conocen el camino. Vayan y apresúrense, tengo algo ideado para ustedes hoy. Retírense.

—¡Hai!

Los infantes obedecieron y a una alta velocidad iniciaron su recorrido. Conocían la manera de salir del laberinto pero siempre permanecía cerrada la puerta, después de todo solo ellos la necesitaban. Madara podía irse del sitio con su jutsu espacio-temporal, y Zetsu tan solo sumergirse entre los suelos gracias a sus habilidades genéticas.

Al quedar vacía la sala, el hombre-planta decidió seguir charlando con Tobi aprovechando que estaban a solas.

**—****Obito, en verdad eres un buen mentiroso, un poco más y podría compararte con Itachi **—afirmó el Zetsu negro sin alguna emoción reconocible.

—No lo entiendo Obito, ¿por qué no decirles que a ellos también les extraeríamos a sus Bestias con Colas? —interrogó el Zetsu blanco.

El Uchiha volteó su cabeza hacia ellos un segundo, pero no respondió de inmediato, incluso pareció ignorarlos en un principio. Siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta sentarse en una silla asemejada a una especie de trono en pésimas condiciones, cercano al Mazō. Apoyó su codo a uno de sus lados así como su barbilla contra su puño, su pose era equivalente a la de un Rey.

—Fácil, a ellos no les importa morir, pero sí les importa que sus compañeros mueran. A ese paso, en unos años era inminente que escaparan de mí para sobrevivir, cosa que complicaría aún más el plan Ojo de Luna. Sus mentes son como un libro abierto para mí, puedo distinguir qué piensan con solo verlos.

Zetsu se aproximó más a Tobi hasta posicionarse frente suyo ya que lo había dejado atrás, luego de su mitad oscura comunicarle a través de telepatía a su otro lado que así lo hiciera, pues era él quien controlaba la mayoría de sus movimientos.

**—****No lo decía solo por eso **—continuó hablando a pesar de no haber sido escuchado su comentario—. **Mira que engañar a los niños haciéndoles creer que no tenían padres, sabía que habías cambiado pero no creí que habías caído tan bajo.**

El ex shinobi de la Hoja levantó una ceja detrás de su máscara, curioso por el tema que Zetsu sacó repentinamente.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? Hablas como si te importaran esos mocosos. No me digas que les tomaste cariño, ¿o sí?

**—****Para nada** —negó sus acusaciones—. **Tan solo sigo en desacuerdo que hayas hecho todo eso, además de todo lo que te falta por hacer, y no hayas sido capaz de cambiarle sus nombres. Así todo hubiera sido más fácil dentro de unos años.**

''Madara'' frunció el ceño, aunque por supuesto fue algo sabido solo por él.

—Sabes bien que lo intenté —refutó enderezándose sobre su asiento—, pero no los olvidaban no importa lo que hacía yo o tus clones. Preferí pasar a entrenarlos directamente en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Ya deja de reprocharme por eso, fue algo que se salió de mis manos.

Pero la voluntad del auténtico Madara no dejaría de hacerlo, por lo menos no ahora.

**—****Insisto, con sus nombres al descubierto y con lo influyente que son los padres de cada uno, no pasará mucho antes que descubran que no están muertos.**

—No lo harán, es imposible que lo hagan —aseguró—. Arreglé sus falsas muertes de modo que sea irrefutable el decir que eran ellos, incluso si llegaron a realizar pruebas de ADN se debieron encontrar con que efectivamente concordaron las muestras; y aunque descubran que están vivos ya es demasiado tarde, ellos ahora son fieles a mí, son mis armas.

Sin embargo la masa negruzca podía llegar a ser un terco incansable, y por ello procedió a poner en duda un punto fundamental en la táctica de ajedrez del Uchiha, un punto que aunque pareciera pequeño, podría a la larga arruinar todos sus preparativos.

**—****¿En serio?**

La interrogante confundió a su otra mitad y al ninja a quien le planteó su pregunta, pero no por mucho para el último. Madara se dio cuenta a qué se refería, se refería a ese diminuto detalle que tenía la capacidad de estropearlo todo, ese al que no lo prestó la debida importancia en un principio para ahora estar pagando por ello.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó por fin el Zetsu blanco, rompiendo el silencio que mantuvo durante casi toda la conversación, curioso porque él aún no había captado lo que quiso decir su igual quien no respondía a sus mensajes telepáticos.

**—****Los sueños de Naruto no han desaparecido, Obito **—dijo por fin, ignorando a su contraparte en medio de la tensión del ambiente—. **No solo eso, se ha apegado a los recuerdos de su familia, están clavados en lo profundo de su psiquis y no pareciera que se vayan a ir de ahí por las buenas. Si por casualidad se los encuentra, es difícil afirmar lo que ocurriría después. Pero lo que sí puedes dar por seguro es que el Tsuki no Me se vendrá abajo.**

Era irónico, tal vez demasiado, el karma le jugaba una broma pesada; su plan maestro, el sueño infinito… despedazado por sueños. Pero esa simpleza, ese contratiempo no lo iba a detener, su maquinada estrategia calculada de la manera más fría posible no fracasaría así nada más, seguiría adelante así como su as bajo la manga, su carta de la victoria, aquella que le daría el triunfo por sobretodo y sobretodos incluso si hasta el último Akatsuki perecía: su idea más ingeniosa, el Proyecto Jinchūriki. Era una pieza fundamental en el rompecabezas que de a poco armaba para llegar a su añorada ilusión perpetua sobre el planeta completo, aquella ocurrencia que consistió en secuestrar a los jinchūrikis más jóvenes a la edad perfecta para introducirlos en las artes shinobis y rindiesen servicios para él, y más importante no recordasen nada de sus vidas anteriores, además de fingir sus muertes para no ser seguidos sus rastros.

Con ellos de su lado, no, con el poder total de las Bestias con Colas que encerraban de su lado, podía dar por sentada la captura de los jinchūrikis faltantes, iniciar el Tsuki no Me y finalmente… volverla a ver, a ella…

Por eso es que algo tan patético como unos simples recuerdos no se interpondrían para obtener la vida eterna que ansiaba.

—Puedes estar tranquilo, Zetsu negro; porque hoy subiremos el siguiente escalón en el desarrollo del proyecto.

Zetsu se quedó petrificado.

**—****¿Te refieres…?**

—¿A eso…? —finalizó su compañero.

Madara sonrió un poco.

—Así es —confirmó sus sospechas—. Hoy empezaremos con ''eso'', el primer gran paso para convertirlos en las armas definitivas que deseamos que sean.

Zetsu ya entendía por dónde iba todo. Su analítica mente relacionó los hechos que habían sido puestos sobre la mesa con su actual reclamo, porque conocía de lo que era capaz de hacer el pelinegro; dando como resultado el descubrimiento de la solución que había ideado.

**—****Vaya, y los enviaste de misión para que regresaran traumados luego de su primer asesinato supongo, y doblegarlos aún más en el proceso, eres muy cruel Obito, me sorprendes** —habló francamente impresionado.

—No, no creo que vuelvan traumados, después de todo han sido entrenados para aniquilar a pesar de haberse desviado un poco del camino—aclaró—. Los mandé para matar dos pájaros de un tiro: su primera misión y lo que pasará hoy, pues no podré regresar por varios meses, estaré muy ocupado.

El oscuro ente se sintió decepcionado, después de todo lo sobreestimó, no pensó que sus motivos fueses así de sencillos y nada complicados.

**—****Ya veo.**

El Uchiha, cansado y dando por terminado el tema, se levantó de su asiento mostrando intenciones de retirarse, cosa que notó el Zetsu blanco.

—Sigo sin entender algo —intervino antes de que se fuera, seguía dudoso—. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que les harás con detener los sueños de Naruto?

**—****¿Qué no es obvio?** —regañó la oscurecida masa ante la ingenuidad de su igual.

Madara soltó una breve risa sarcástica.

—Fácil, durante el procedimiento estarán débiles psíquicamente, ahí aprovecharé mi oportunidad con Naruto y… —Su dōjutsu de tres aspas lentamente dio origen a un evolucionado Mangekyo Sharingan— borraré esos molestos recuerdos de su pasado, para siempre.

Y desapareció siendo succionado en un vórtice espacio-tiempo, por el momento.

* * *

¡Hola, buenas! Primero que nada, esta historia iba a tener otra trama originalmente ya que no pensé en poner a Yagura o a Gaara, entre otros detalles, pero me encontré con un fic en inglés que ya explotaba dicho punto por lo que parecería que copié de alguna manera o tomé la inspiración de tal historia, y no es el caso. Sin embargo se me ocurrió la que ya he presentado y creo que ha salido incluso mejor que la trama que originalmente me planteé.

Aquí no habrá Naruto semi-dios y mucho menos Harem, por el momento me cuestiono el darle una pareja al rubio pero eso lo dejaré a mi propio juicio, y de ser así será un amor lento y para nada precipitado. Naruto será fuerte, de eso no tengan dudas, pero no rozará categorías titánicas. Además habrá OoC en el ojiazul debido a cómo fue críado y a lo que le hará Obito.

Entonces, ¿qué le hará el Uchiha a nuestro protagonista? ¿Olvidará el Uzumaki los recuerdos que lo persiguen? ¿Qué le espera el destino a Naruto? Todo esto y más será respondido después, ¡estén atentos!

Si fue de su agrado el prólogo, y creen que los dolores de cabeza que tuve por una semana y media (no miento) valieron la pena, por favor dejen review, no saben cuánto me animan cuando veo comentarios, mucho más aún cuando son comentarios que superan 30 palabras que es en verdad poca cosa. ¡Hasta otra!


	2. Hyūga Hinata

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de comenzar:**

—Diálogo de personajes.

_—Pensamiento de personajes._

**—Diálogo de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones.  
**

**_—Pensamientos de seres/entes sobrenaturales o invocaciones._**

* * *

**_Capítulo I._**

**_Hyūga Hinata._**

Una primavera en Konoha sería una experiencia única para todo aquel que tuviese la dicha de residir en la Hoja o siquiera visitarla en tan hermosa época, debido al hecho que por ser un lugar rodeado de una infinidad de distintas especies de árboles y plantas en general, los efectos de la estación eran mucho más visibles. Las verdes hojas abundaban entre las calles, así como también lo hacían las flores coloreadas desde un delicado azul hasta un intenso escarlata. La felicidad se respiraba en el ambiente. La recién inaugurada plaza de Konoha era el sitio perfecto para apreciar la belleza que derrochaba el pueblo, puesto que la flora plantada ostentaba una diversificación incomparable, única en todo el mundo. Resaltaban los bancos en perfectas condiciones ubicados en las calles del susodicho lugar, vías cuyo tránsito en masa estaba prohibido para prevenir daños al medio ambiente. Dudas no había que el País del Fuego era la nación más hermosa del mundo en cuanto a naturaleza se refería.

Y ahí estaba ella, una hermosa chica de ojos aperlados y suave cabello de tonalidad azul, con delicada piel color crema y vestida como si fuese invierno, sentada guardando para sí cuanta melancolía pasaba por su corazón, mas su expresión facial delataba un poco de su tristeza, tan solo un pequeño pedazo de los sentimientos que la recorrían, pero la delataba al fin.

¿Qué era el amor? Había escuchado que las personas sentían mariposas en su estómago cuando estaban enamorados, que era una parte fundamental para lograr la plena felicidad. Ella no sabía qué era enamorarse, solo había escuchado las locas historias sobre aquel desconocido sentimiento, y no lo sabría jamás porque su destino había sido dictado sin lugar a refutaciones.

_—__Te vas a casar._

Esa fue la manera indirecta que tuvo su progenitor de decirle ''te desheredo''. Si ella, al ser del sexo femenino, contraía matrimonio con una persona no perteneciente a la rama principal como lo era su nuevo prometido, perdería automáticamente su puesto como primera candidata a la sucesión del mando de su familia, para pasar a ser Hanabi la nueva heredera. El casamiento sería solo para maquillar el asunto frente a la opinión pública y así ahorrarle a su familia pasar más vergüenza por culpa de sus debilidades. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era cómo reaccionaría la persona con la que se había decidido compartiría el resto de su vida cuando se enterara de su secreto. ¿La odiaría por eso, la detestaría? Estaba preocupada, si estaba obligada a pasar el resto de sus días con él, al menos esperaba enamorarse en el proceso e intentar, de alguna manera, ser feliz.

¿A quién quería engañar? Toda su vida fue una fracasada, las miradas frías y constantes llamados de atención que le dirigían los ancianos del Sōke se lo comprobaban, el resentimiento de su primo no ayudaba para nada. La culpaba a ella y a todos sus semejantes de la muerte de su padre. Era algo irónico, ya que dentro de unos años, cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad y la susodicha ceremonia se concretara, ya no sería parte de la rama principal, pero tampoco de la secundaria, sería una Hyūga pero sin ser una en realidad, algo así como un sin patria viviendo en el lugar donde nació; sin embargo a Neji no le importaba en lo más mínimo los problemas que tenía que enfrentar, estaba sola.

_Sola_.

Desde que su madre murió se las había ingeniado por su cuenta para salir adelante. Su padre la había dejado de entrenar desde los siete años de edad cuando concluyó que era y siempre sería una incompetente, luego de descubrir _eso_, ese algo que la convertía en una indigna merecedora de su apellido, aquello que la diferenciaba tanto de sus iguales a pesar de compartir los mismos ojos y la misma sangre. Ese algo la había arruinado por completo.

En la Academia solo causó decepciones a los maestros que esperaban un nuevo prodigio Hyūga sumergir en ella, ignorantes del defecto que guardaba para sí misma, que si hubiesen sabido de antemano no habrían tenido tantas expectativas desde un principio. Solo contaba con Kurenai-sensei quien por sus responsabilidades no la podía ayudar la totalidad del tiempo, y alguno que otro instructor de la escuela. Tal vez si hubiese directamente pedido ayuda a sus educadores estos se la hubiesen brindado y habría mejorado como kunoichi —aunque no era el caso el ser una de las peores de su clase, más bien tenía un promedio aceptable— pero ella era muy penosa, y por esa razón solo pudo hacer una cantidad de amigos capaz de ser contabilizada con los dedos de sus manos. Nadie fuera de su clan la odiaba, mas tampoco estaban interesados en acercársele cuando su personalidad demasiado tranquila impedía cualquier contacto cercano en un primer encuentro.

_—__Algún día quiero ser un ninja fuerte como padre, y bondadosa como madre._

Recordó mientras contemplaba a un par de mariposas volando ese sueño infantil, una aspiración que se había propuesto a cumplir sin importar qué, y que ahora se cuestionaba si algún día lograría alcanzar, en especial por lo de ''fuerte''.

De cualquier modo, hoy sería —posiblemente— su primera misión rango C. No podía seguir con la misma fachada todo el día. Intentando amortiguar un poco sus emociones, activó su Byakugan, y lo vio: la hermosura del mundo en el que vivía expresada en toda su extensión. Los pájaros volando, las pequeñas hormigas colaborando juntas para mantener la colmena, los cientos de pétalos de flores esparciéndose con ayuda del viento, todo eso y mucho más lo observó en solo un diminuto segundo. Konoha era un lugar mágico en esta época y estaba agradecida de haber nacido allí.

Desactivó su dōjutsu y se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa, y salió de ahí rumbo a la Torre Hokage donde sus compañeros de equipo le esperaban.

.

.

.

—¿Estás segura que tus genin están listos, Kurenai?

Dudó un segundo, pero dejó de lado la poca desconfianza que le quedaba y se dignó a responder. Algún día tenía que llegar esta fecha.

—Así es, Hokage-sama. Considero que el equipo 8 está preparado para afrontar su primera tarea de este nivel —contestó segura la mencionada—. Como ya lo sabrá, estamos especializados en labores de rastreo. Kiba ha mejorado su olfato a un punto que se le puede comparar con un Inuzuka recién nombrado jōnin —afirmó con tono neutro, provocando que los labios del maestro de caninos se curvaran en señal de altanería—. Shino desde joven ha demostrado un talento natural con los insectos que lo hacía sobresalir entre los Aburame, y en los últimos meses lo ha pulido para el objetivo que tiene nuestra agrupación —declaró, mas el chico de lentes oscuros no se movió ni un centímetro—. Y Hinata ha ampliado el campo de visión de su jutsu ocular gracias al constante entrenamiento, cosa que le permitirá analizar el territorio enemigo sin estar dentro de él —alegó lo último con un toque de orgullo que pudo detectar la pálida adolescente, que se limitó a agradecer mentalmente a su tutora, le levantaba los ánimos .

El rubio funcionario asintió, sin embargo no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta dada.

—¿Pero?

La oji-rojiza suspiró. Se supone debía dar un informe completo, no solo alabanzas a las habilidades de sus estudiantes.

—A Kiba le falta pulir su taijutsu y las respectivas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de su clan, además es arrogante y dicha condición podría algún día pasarle factura —La sonrisa del Inuzuka de inmediato se borró y lo único que quedó reflejado en su rostro fueron sus cejas arrugadas—. No tengo observación alguna para las capacidades de Shino, pero tiene un inconveniente y ese es el de ser poco comunicativo y no dársele bien el trabajo en equipo —El susodicho permaneció quieto sin mostrar señal alguna de vida pese a haber sido nombrado, de nuevo—. Y Hinata… Bueno —Hizo una pequeña pausa, esta era la parte que más le costaba decir—, su taijutsu lo ha mejorado a un nivel aceptable para cualquier ninja de su edad, pero no se asemeja en nada al estilo avanzado de los Hyūga. Carece hasta ahora de cualquier tipo de ninjutsu exceptuando los que aprendió en la Academia. Su genjutsu es nulo.

Los pocos ánimos que había recolectado la peli-azul en la mañana se fueron de viaje. Claro tenía que su maestra hacía lo correcto y lo que estaba obligada a hacer, pero recordar sus fracasos le dolía, y mucho.

—Ya veo. A pesar de sus fallos, creo lo mismo que tú, por eso aceptaré tu pedido. Tendrán su primera misión de categoría C.

El cuarteto asintió. Todo había salido como querían, estaban felices.

El Yondaime buscó de entre los papeles de su escritorio —muy numerosos por cierto, el desastre de papeleo era evidente— alguna misión calificada para un equipo con los atributos que el grupo delante suyo ostentaba. Leyó y leyó varios pergaminos, hasta al fin pensar haber encontrado el ideal.

—Bien, creo que esto se adaptara bien a ustedes. Un criminal de bajo peligro ha estado robando materia prima en un pequeño pueblo obrero en el País del Hierro. Como sabrán en el anterior solo funciona el sistema samurái y no el shinobi, y nuestro contratante parece no confiar mucho en ellos —informó el ojiazul. Aquella nación en teoría era intocable para los ninjas debido a su neutralidad en los conflictos, pero al tratarse de un encargo para un inconveniente menor, la regla podía ser omitida—. El problema radica en que el individuo es muy sigiloso y se les ha hecho imposible su captura a los civiles de la zona. Así que ustedes deberán localizar al sujeto y llevarlo a la justicia. De ser necesario, elimínenlo.

Hinata tragó fuerte, ¿matar? Era de su conocimiento que haría tal acción alguna vez, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. Kiba tan solo lanzó una risa sarcástica, y Shino no dijo nada.

—No se preocupe Hokage-sama, será pan comido —intervino el moreno—. Habremos terminado apenas lleguemos. Tal vez así y nos den una misión rango B la próxima ocasión.

Kurenai entrecerró los ojos.

—No deberías tomártelo tan a la ligera Kiba —regañó la pelinegra—, un paso en falso y lo podrías lamentar.

Por eso el Inuzuka era soberbio. Hasta que no saliesen heridos sus compañeros o él con motivo de su altivez en alguna salida de la aldea, no aprendería a no confiarse antes de una batalla, un grave error táctico en el ajedrez de todo aquel que ejerciese la carrera militar que ellos llevaban. Se lo decía y se lo repetía en cada una de sus sesiones y encuentros, pero sus palabras nunca traspasaban sus tímpanos. Esperaba que aprendiese pronto una lección de humildad, y que no fuese por las malas.

—Espero que todo salga como tú dices, Kiba. Sin embargo, toma en cuenta el consejo de tu sensei el cual tiene mucha razón —recomendó el Cuarto. El mencionado tan solo lanzó un bufido imperceptible para los oídos de la Sombra de Fuego—. Bueno. Aquí están todas las instrucciones e información que necesitarán —Y entregó el mismo pergamino de antes a Kurenai, quien se acercó y lo tomó para leerlo—. No creo que haya algo más que acotar. Retírense.

—¡Hai! —exclamaron al unísono y obedecieron la orden.

Ya estando solo en su oficina, el Namikaze jaló hacia atrás su rubia cabellera ante el montón de trabajo que le quedaba por delante.

_—__Definitivamente no sirvo para esto. ¿Por qué acepté este estúpido trabajo?_

Le encantaba su cargo, todo en él era maravilloso, excepto esta parte: firmar hoja tras hoja toda la semana. Cerró sus ojos con pesar y apretó sus párpados en un intento de buscar relajación, así como se frotó el tabique. Al abrirlos, se topó —sin haber sido su intención— con una de las fotos halladas sobre la mesa: un pequeño bebé parecido a él vistiendo pijamas color azul claro, y además con un tierno sombrero de sapo. Su apariencia era encantadora, estaba dormido sobre su cuna arropado hasta el cuello, mas sobresalía uno de sus pequeños brazos. Eso le recordó a Minato, una vez más, lo que tenía y había perdido. Tomó el recuadro por uno de sus bordes para apreciar mejor la escena. Sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón, de esas que le atacaban seguido.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más rápido en aquella noche…

.

.

.

Donde haya luz, también habrá oscuridad. Donde haya bien, también habrá maldad. Allí donde los rayos del Sol se columpien entre las nubes hasta dar el salto final hacia las verdes gramas, allí las sombras danzarán debajo de los suelos atrapados por el mismo césped. Y es que en el caso de cierto trío de jinchūrikis, lo último lo vivían en carne y hueso, para ellos era una expresión literal, puesto que residían en un pasaje subterráneo.

—Kyūbi.

Resonó en la titánica sala una fría voz. De la nada una figura fantasmal emergió a partir de un vórtice, cuyo epicentro al despejarse dejó como rastro una rojiza luz que iluminaba la figura del recién aparecido enmascarado, luz que provenía de su sharingan, luz que resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad del sitio.

—No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto —habló el Uchiha, posterior a cerciorarse de la presencia del rubiales.

—Zetsu me informó con anticipación que nos visitaría, Madara-sama —aclaró el muchacho con marcas en las mejillas, quien recibió a su amo con la cabeza acachada—. Por eso decidí venir antes.

—Ya veo, ¿pero y los otros dos?

—Zetsu también me dijo que solo requería mi presencia, Madara-sama.

El susodicho rió un segundo, y se aproximó más al ojiazul.

—Entonces he de suponer que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí.

—La verdad no, Madara-sama —confesó—. Solo era de mi conocimiento que tenía que asistir.

Obito decidió entonces observar detenidamente al contenedor del Nueve Colas. Era un chico más pequeño que los de su edad, así como lo eran Gaara y Yagura, probablemente debido a las condiciones en las que crecieron, sin embargo sabía bien que eso no influía en nada en su poder. Volviendo al caso de Naruto, era fuerte en su físico, divisaba bien sus músculos pese a la falta de iluminación. Vestía las mismas prendas oscuras que él usaba. Su equipo ninja era completo. Estaba deleitado con su obra, esa era su creación, prácticamente su hijo —aunque no lo veía de ese modo— y con su fuerza, una que conocía muy bien, sus planes terminarían concretándose. Solo era cuestión de esperar un par de años más, a lo mucho.

—Pues entonces te lo diré —salió de su expectación y prosiguió con su mensaje—. Un ninja en el País del Hierro ha estado reuniendo material para la fabricación de una poderosa arma para Kumo —Y arrojó un pergamino hacia el jinchūriki quien lo atrapó en el acto—. Tu misión es matarlo y, como siempre, no dejar evidencia alguna de que tú estuviste involucrado en el hecho. Es decir, cero rastros de tu chakra, cero muestras de ADN, cero nada. ¿Entendido?

El adolescente, al finalizar de procesar la información en el papel y las palabras de su señor, dio la respuesta que su señor le pedía.

—Sí, Madara-sama. Solo tengo una duda.

Eso le pareció raro al pelinegro, creyó haberlo dejado todo claro, además a sus ''mascotas'' jamás se les pasaba un detalle cuando daba sus explicaciones, por eso nunca habían preguntas.

—¿Y cuál podría ser esa?

—Es que… no figura el nombre del cliente en el pergamino.

El anteriormente mencionado emitió una pequeña carcajada.

—Considera esto un trabajo por mi cuenta —aclaró el enmascarado—. El hombre al que asesinarás es el autor intelectual del artefacto que la Aldea de la Nube desea, el cual cuenta con una fuerza muy grande como ya te dije. No nos convendría para nada que tengan esa ventaja en el momento que debamos enfrentarlos, ¿no es así? —El rubiales ya comprendía el pensamiento de su líder—. Lo que Suzuki Akira quiere diseñar es tan solo un prototipo —nombró al que sería la próxima víctima de Naruto—, y es el único con conocimientos técnicos del proyecto. Si lo aniquilamos ahora, su legado no será problema después.

—Comprendo.

—Pues entonces, si ya no tienes más dudas, retírate y empieza con la misión.

—¡Hai!

Y en solo un segundo, el joven había desaparecido en un shunshin.

El Uchiha decidió permanecer unos segundos más en el cuarto. Dirigió su vista hacia la gigantesca reliquia hallada en él.

Magnífica, era espléndida, no encontraba palabras para describirla, no tanto por su belleza externa de la que carecía, sino por lo que representaba, por lo que haría con ella en un futuro. Los planes que venía realizando desde hace casi dos décadas estaban ahora más cerca de finalizarse, y sus posibilidades lucían más atractivas en comparación al pasado.

Con esa estatua libraría al planeta del ciclo maldito en el que estaba sumido, con ella traería la paz al mundo, con ella vería a Rin. Y para ello, esa misma estatua se tendría que convertir en el destino final de sus fieles sirvientes cuando les haya dado todo el uso posible, cuando ya los haya _utilizado_.

Y así como entró, desapareció en un vórtice con su ojo como epicentro, el mismo que planeaba reflejar sobre la luna en un día no muy lejano.

* * *

Hola gente. Pues me decidí, este fic será NaruHina, ¡yeah! Lo lamento por los que no les agrade la pareja, pero me puse a analizar el fic con la pareja y sin ella y la verdad era que encontré más material para explotar con la primera posibilidad, así que peeesssss será NarutoxHinata.

Referente a la historia, no mucho que aclarar, parece ser que Hinata tiene un problema, ¿cuál podría ser ese? Sigan leyendo para enterarse y por favor, un review no jutsu motivaría al autor (o sea, a mí) a actualizar rápido el fic, mucho más considerando que hoy cumplo un año más de vida, jeje.

Saludos.


End file.
